Immortal Love
by xHarukaMimiChanx
Summary: Leanne moves to mystic falls and bumps and mysterious man. Will they fall in love or will they hate each other?


Immortal Love By Leanne Harkness

Chapter One

When my mum told me we were moving to Mystic Falls I thought she was joking. I did recall her saying we had to move but I didn't think we would be moving to America. Its so far away from Scotland. Sure, I was excited when she told me but then I had to rethink my emotions. I thought it was a trick but now I'm sitting on my bed in my new bedroom in Mystic Falls. I now know my mum was being serious. Moving was hard. I knew I would miss my friends and my family but America has always been my dream. People thought it was stupid that I wanted to live in America. That I wanted to move to America. That I even wanted to be American but now I can turn around and laugh in their faces, metaphorically speaking because if I was to turn around and laugh in their faces it would make me wonder what they were doing in my new house anyway.  
I am happy that I finally live in America, I am even more happy that we moved in the summer holidays. It didn't stop my mum making sure that I didn't sit in my room all day practising my Japanese Dances or typing away on my laptop. As soon as we got into the house the first thing she said to me was:

"Now, Leanne. I want you to get a Summer Job. I don't want you sitting in your room all day practicing your Japanese Dances or typing away on your laptop."

I wasn't even in the house for two seconds and she was already nagging at me. I don't blame her of course. Her backpack has been full of stress lately. She has just had my new baby sister who is now 6 weeks old and now we have moved into a completely different country. I guess everyone is stressed out though. I don't get stressed out easily. I'm more of a carefree person. I only get stressed out when it comes to exams but doesn't all teenagers.  
I've just looked out my window. Mystic falls seems such a quaint, picturesque place. A place you'd like to raise a family. Not that I want to raise a family. I don't even know if I want to get married. As for children, I really don't want to ruin my figure. I may sound vain when i say that but I don't want to have stretch marks that never go away. I am willing to adopt though. Some children never have a family. I think I'd like to take them in if I ever get married. I don't even want to think about marriage. Though when I do I go through my mind what I would wear and where it would be. If i ever do get married, I'd have a fairytale wedding. It would be so romantic. My vision of love can be quite cliche sometimes.  
I'm so bored. I thought America would be pumping with excitement. I guess it only leaves me one option. I have to explore. I love exploring. I can discover new things and since my mum told me that Mystic Falls has a history behind it then I should discover some new things. Plus, If my mum does question my whereabouts then I can say that "it is a good opportunity for job hunting."  
I grab my grey and black plaid coat. It isn't just a grey and black plaid coat. It is my favourite coat. I wear this coat everywhere and I hated it when I have to take it off. It isn't even designer. Not that I have anything designer. I wish I did. If I had the money I would buy Gucci and Louis Vuitton and Prada! Maybe, if I do find a job then maybe I could earn enough money to finally buy the Louis Vuitton bag I have always wanted and maybe more. Mum did not seem happy when I told her I was going out. She didn't question why I was going out. I guess she must be busy unpacking. I haven't even started unpacking. That is the last thing on my mind. Right now I'm just hoping I'll find something interesting.

It's not long before something blocks my path. Not blocking my path exactly but it makes my feet halt and my head turn towards it. Out of all the houses in Mystic Falls my mum had to pick one that was close to a cemetery. I didn't have anything against cemeteries. They're just so creepy. It's the thought that there are dead people in there. Underground. Rotting. Dead. I know everyone dies at some point. There is no such thing as immortal. Though, I do believe in reincarnation. It's nice to think that people have second chances in life and can start they're life from scratch. If I had to start my life from scratch I don't know what I would change about it. I'd probably make myself richer.

I was going to continue walking but something has just brushed past my hair. I turn my head but nothing is there. It's strange how things like this happen. I think nothing of it. In Scotland I lived in a haunted house so I was used to anything paranormal. I have even had my best friend experience something in my old house. I woke up one night that she was staying over and she was in tears. She said she sensed something in the corner of my room. She ended up having to sleep in my bed. I also remember when I first moved into Harwood I was hoovering up the room when I heard a little girls laugh. That laugh still haunts me. I only heard that laugh once yet I still hear in my mind.

Maybe I should thank the person or creature or whatever it was that brushed past my hair because if I didn't turn around I wouldn't have seen the job notice at this bar ''Mystic Grills''. I was hoping I wasn't to late. I wander over to the sign. It read:

Wanted

Waitress

Apply Within

Is this my lucky day. I have just moved in to Mystic Falls and I have already spotted a job notice. My Karma loves me today. I walk towards the bar hoping I'm not to late of applying. I really want a job and waitressing seems perfect for me. Finally I reach the door. I take a deep breath, quickly take out my hand mirror and check if I look okay, I don't want to make a bad first impression. I take another deep breath and enter the bar. As soon as I enter everybody s eyes are on me. I was expecting this of course. After all, I am the new girl. It s going to be a test for a while. Guys will try me out like I'm some sort of game and girls will try and spread rumours about me. Its likes this every time you move school. I've never moved school but I've talked to people who have. I walk to the bar and clear my throat. I quickly grab the attention of the bar owner. He looks me up and down. He knows what I want and so do I. What I want is a job and what he wants is a waitress. A perfect match. He wanders over to me.

"I've never seen you about before", He says to me.

Well of course you have never seen me about before. I have just moved to Mystic Falls. I manage to keep my cool and not blurt out at him.

"I've just moved here. My mum wants me to get a job so I can earn my own money and I noticed the job notice on the door," I explain.

"Sure, you re the only one that has applied since our other two waitresses well, they died in an animal attack," He tells me

An animal attack! He has just changed my thoughts of Mystic Falls completely. I hope this job isn t cursed. I ve heard about cursed jobs. People die and then the next people who get the job die or are left with only the memories of what they witnessed. I watch to much horror movies. Just because two waitresses died isn t going to keep me from getting the job.

"Thanks, when do you want me to start?" I ask politely.

"If you come back tomorrow I'll show you what to do and where things are,"He says

"Sure, Thanks." I smile at him.

I turn back around. That was easier than I expected. There was nothing to it. I just said a few words and I got the job. Usually, you have to go through loads of paperwork but maybe that s just for more important jobs like working in an office or something along the lines of that.  
I turn the handle and open the door and take a step outside. I would've taken another step if I hadn't walked into someone. I look up to see who it is. I hope it's my sister or at least someone I know. It isn't. It is someone much better.  
I can't help stare at him. He is so unbelievably gorgeous. His eyes are blue and mysterious and his hair is the darkest brown I ve seen, and I thought my hair was dark.I look at him in his eyes and he stares right back. I don't know what to do or say. After all it isn t everyday you bump into someone like him.

"Uh...," I open my mouth but I couldn t manage to say anything.

He smirks. It isn't a very nice smirk. It is quite cheeky, but it does make him seem more gorgeous. I see his eyes move up and down. I'm not sure if he is perving on me or just looking.

"You know, it would be polite to say sorry," He says.

His voice is full of mystery. Though that didn't help that he is insinuating that it was my fault that we bumped into each other. He should have looked where he was going as well.

"You should have looked where you were going. Oh, and it s rude to stare by the way," I reply

I can't believe what I am doing. The first amazingly hot guy I meet and I am starting an argument with him.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you it's also bad to talk to strangers," He replied.

I am starting to get annoyed. I can t believe how rude he is being. First of all he makes it seem like it is my fault that we bumped into each other and now he is telling me life lessons that I learnt at the age of 4.

"I would love to stop and chat but I have things to do, places to be," I say.

I flick my hair. I have to be just a bit flirty. It is my nature and anyway, he is probably to busy looking at my body to see what my hair is up to. I start to continue walking but I don't get very far when someone grabs my hand. I turn back around and see that he is still standing there, holding my hand.

"Do you mind letting go of me?,"I say politely.

"No, not really," He replys

"Can you let go then?" I ask.

"I could but what would be the fun in that," He replys.

I try and pull my hand away from him but his grip is to tight. I start to think that maybe I should call for help but that could make things maybe worse.

"If this is some kind of joke then it isn't really funny. Your not really funny so can you please let go of me," I say again, raising my voice slightly.

He still doesn't let go. He leans forward and looks at me directly in the eye. I wonder what he is thinking, It would be interesting to find out what goes on in a guys mind. They probably just think of cars and sex most of the time though.  
My eyes slide into contact with his eyes. I see his mouth moving and all I can hear is mumbling. I start to feel slightly lightheaded and my body is all tingly. I go back to normal within seconds though. I blink. He is still standing there. He lets go of my hand and looks at me as if he is waiting for something to happen. I roll my eyes at him.

"Whatever, If your going to play games with someone I'd rather you don't do it to me." I say.

I don't think he is to happy that I said that. I think he was expecting something quite different. I give him a one last 'warning' look then leave. I didn't get far when I decide to turn around and check if he is following me. He isn't. I scan my surroundings quickly but I don't see him anywhere. I sigh with relief. Thank goodness. I can't shake off the fact how hot he is yet a complete arsehole but aren't all guys. Boys and I don't mix at all. I think its probably because my love life has been shit. I've never dated a guy in my life and every guy I have liked are either arseholes or they are already dating. I have been asked out once in my life and I hardly even knew the guy. It was probably a dare or something like that.  
Finally! I manage to arrive safely and unharmed back at the house. I enter the house slamming the door behind me. The first thing I hear is the sound of shoes racing along to where I am. It is my mum.

"Did you find a job?" She asked with an eager look in her face.

"Yeh, I start tommorow. I'm tired I'm going to bed," I lied.

I'm not tired at all. I just want to be by myself for a while. I'm still a bit shocked about what happened. I walk up the stairs and it isn't long before I hear someone behind me. My first thoughts of who it would be is him but why would he be inside my house? I turn around and see it's only my "baby" sister, Molly. I gasp and realize that I have to tell Molly about what happened. She'll know what to do. My sister is smart when it comes to things like this.  
Unlike me my younger and more beautiful sister is much more lucky in love. Her heart broke into two when she had to split up with he boyfriend when she found out we were moving to America. Molly is like a massive boy magnet. She could walk along the street by our new house this very moment and boys would follow her like a dog. I never say it to my sister's face but sometimes I do envy her beauty and intelligence.

"Molly! Thank goodness you were walking behind me. I must tell you something," I tell her.

She looks up at me.

"uh...ok," A simple reply from her.

Molly and I walk to my bedroom and enter. Molly sits down on the floor while I collapse on my bed. I should be able to relax. I have had a big day today.

"So, What did you want to tell me?" asks Molly.

"Ok, so I went out exploring in Mystic Falls but at the same time I was looking for a job and there is a bar near here called Mystic Grills and they were looking for waitresses so I went in and I got a job," I start to explain.

"Wow...so interesting," She says sarcastically.

Molly is usually sarcastic so it didn't come to a suprise when she didn't seem that bothered about my story.

"Listen! I was leaving Mystic Grill and I bumped into this amazingly hot guy."

I see Molly perk up. Ofcourse she did. I just used Hot and Guy in the same sentence.

"Tell me more," She asks

"Well, He had blue eyes and dark brown hair and he was quite mysterious but he was really rude! When I went to leave he grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes and I think...I know this may seem stupid but I think he was trying to do something to me," I explain.

Molly raises an eyebrow. I see a concentrated look in her face. She is trying to picture what he looks like.

"He was just so...different. Sure, He was unbelievably hot and a complete arsehole but there was something about him that was strange," I continue.

"I'd love to meet him!" Molly announces.

"No! You really don't want to," I tell her

She really does want to but I saw him first. Molly can find her own guy in Mystic Falls to stalk. Not that I was going to stalk this guy I met. He looked like trouble and I'm a girl who never goes looking for trouble because trouble always seems to find me. Today is a perfect example of how trouble seems to find me first.  
I look back at Molly. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Leanne, you know me. I'll find out who he is soon enough,"

This is true.  
I want to talk to Molly all night but I look down at my watch and see that it is quite late. I'm tired and I know that if Molly doesn't get to sleep she will be cranky when she wakes up and she will shout at everyone in the house and my mum will get annoyed which means she will take out her anger on everyone in the house. I swear my family are like animals sometimes. Talking about animals, a crow just landed outside my window. I walk over to my window and throw the windows open. I try and scare the crow away but it won't budge. I look at Molly. She shrugs. She isn't much help. I'm glad I looked at Molly when I did because I spotted a broomstick behind her. I walk over to it and pick it up and walk back to the window. I start to prod the crow with it and it soon flies away.

"Animals get tamer everyday," I say.

"I know. Well, I better get to bed. Night." Molly says then she left.

I shut my curtains. I hope no other crows come to my window. The reason why I am not so keen on crows is because they're supposed to be omens of death. I don't think anyone would like something near them that meant death. I think thats why I would survive in a horror movie. I always notice these things. If I saw a crow while a murderer was out and about I would think to myself "Crap! I'm next!".  
I change into my pyjama's and chuck my clothes in the washing basket. I walk over to my bed and slide under the covers. I am still thinking about him. Its strange. How can I still think about someone who was being so rude? I guess thats one of life's mysterious. I shut my eyes and everything turns black.


End file.
